A Love like No Other
by angelblade402
Summary: Kagome has Just moved to tokyo and Is going to a new high School. There she meets New Friends, Make Enemies and Do things she never thought she could do.. What happens when new evil surfaces? Will the gang Survive? Will love bloom?
1. Default Chapter

**Meeting Friends**

Hey everyone Here's the chapter!! Hope you like it.

I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Kagome walked through the streets of Tokyo, admiring the scenery. _Wow! This place is so beautiful. I think I will love living here._

While Kagome was deep in thought she failed to notice where she was going and bumped into someone.

Startled, Kagome looked up. There stood a girl a little taller than Kagome. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was pretty, Kagome had to admit.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hope you didn't get hurt" the girl said bowing apologetically.

"No, it's my fault, I sorta spaced out" Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"Hey! You look new around here"

_Gee is it that obvious…_Kagome resisted rolling her eyes. "Yeah I just moved here"

"So you go to Tokyo high too. What year are you in?" asked the girl curiously.

"I'm in my last year in high school"

"Great so am I. By the way my name is Sango Tekani." Sango smiled and extended her hand.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you" Kagome took Sango's hand and shook it.

" Hey, let's walk to school together and I'll let you in on the people at school."

Kagome nodded, and she and Sango walked and chat about the people at her new school.

They finally reached school and Kagome gasped when she reached in the yard. _This school is twice the size of my old school. And the garden, _Kagome looked across the yard. _The garden is so Beautiful_.Sango looked at Kagome who was looking at the garden and spoke up.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Sango asked while also looking at the garden.

" Hai, it is" Kagome sighed.

"Come on, we can go there for lunch and I'll tell you what kind of flowers are there." Sango said pulling Kagome into the school building.

"Hey, I just remembered I have to go get a schedule. Let's go" said now pulling Sango into the main office they passed earlier.

**In the office**

"Good Morning .uummm…… I came to pick up my schedule." Kagome said looking at the woman behind the desk.

"Good Morning, May I have your name please?" the woman who looked around her forties asked.

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied watching the woman type in the name and look thought the directory.

Sango and Kagome heard the lady mumbling "Higurashi" every once in a while, while looking through the list of names.

"Ahh ! Hear it is." The woman said excitedly and handed Kagome the paper.

"Thanks" Kagome smiled at the lady and she and Sango went to find their first class.

They walked to Kagome's locker which was right beside Sango's one. _What a coincidence.._ Kagome thought as she got out her books that she needed.

They had found out that they had every class together except History and Literature.

"Hey, Let's go to class before the teacher comes in" Sango said.

They walked in the classroom and Kagome looked around. She heard a group of boys whistled at her and Kagome blushed and turned away.

They took a seat in the back row. The math teacher came in a little while after and prepared for the math topic of the day.

Kagome heard a "bam" and a "thud" and turned to Sango who was now standing up and looking quite angry.

She looked on the floor and saw a boy sitting up and rubbing his head._ Hey this guy looks cute._ Kagome thought before she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw it was Sango .

"Kagome this is Miroku Unagi my so called boyfriend "_When he's not a pervert…"_and Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi my new friend."

"Kagome,…. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Miroku smiled lecherously.

Kagome saw the smile and slapped Miroku.

"I swear if you ever think about cheating on Sango I'll kill you" Kagome said warningly.

"I would never think of such a thing, Kagome .I am hurt to hear that from you"

Miroku said while using his fake hurt tone.

"I hope so" Both girls answered in unison.

Miroku spotted Inuyasha and told the girls a good bye and went to him.

"Who's that Sango?"

"That's Inuyasha Inutaisho the younger of the Inutaisho brothers."

"And who's the older?"

"He is" Sango pointed at the door where a crowd of girls were.

After Sesshoumaru made it from out of the crowd he looked around for a seat. As he was looking around he spotted a girl with long ebony hair cascading down her back. Creamy white skin, Beautiful blue eyes, long legs and rosy lips._ How I wish I could kiss them . She's beautiful. _

Kagome saw him staring at her and turned her face blushing. _He's so hot and so masculine. I wonder how it feels to…. Bad Kagome…_

Sesshoumaru say the blush and inwardly smirked. _This should be fun. _The bell rang and everyone took a seat. Kagome took her seat beside Sango and Sesshoumaru sat beside Inuyasha and Miroku who were about two seats horizontally from Kagome.


	2. Enexpected Actions

A/N Hey everyone Hope you like it.

I still don't own Inuyasha and co.

**Unexpected Actions**

The teacher looked around the class and saw the new student.

"Ahh, Miss Higurashi would you please come here and Introduce yourself." The teacher called upon Kagome.

Kagome walked in front of the class and bowed. She looked around and saw the guys eyeing her and the girls looked jealous. Looking straight ahead she began.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 18yrs old and I have just transferred from Shikon high because my mother was sent here for her position"

"Ok. Miss Higurashi you may take your seat.. Thank you for sharing that with us" The teacher motioned for her to sit.

_So that is the name of the wench. Kagome……Today might prove itself quite amusing or even more……_Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru what's up with that smirk?" Inuyasha whispered to his brother.

"Nothing Inu-baka" Sesshoumaru told his brother in a neutral tone.

He felt something tap his hand and looked down. _It's a note I wonder whose it from…_He opened the note and started reading.

Yo Sess,

What do you think of the new girl. She's pretty hot don't you think? Her name is Kagome, right? She still looks innocent… Well… Sango's still is Innocent too… But that's different…. Anywayz I saw you staring at her.. I wonder if that means you like her.

Miroku

_I should have known it was that leach…_ Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. He thought on what to write and began…

Miroku,

I have no idea what you're talking about. I was simply looking around .But I most admit she is pretty. Now if you send me back another note I'll put you in a coma.

Sess

The bell rung shortly after the note was sent to Miroku.

**In the hall**

Kagome got her books for her second class and waited for Sango to get hers.

"Hey Kagome" Miroku ran up to her with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walking up from behind.

"Hi Miroku… What's up?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

_Kami she's beautiful _Sesshoumaru thought before scolding himself for such a thought.

"Kagome I would like for you to meet the Inutaisho brothers.. Inuyasha is the younger one and Sesshoumaru the older." Miroku introduced them pointing to each as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru" She put on the warmest smile she could muster up.

Inuyasha let out a "feh" and Sesshoumaru just nodded. _Well.. What gentlemen they are …_Kagome thought sarcastically trying hard not to roll her eyes.

She excused herself and told Sango she was going for a walk before class started.

Kagome reached the garden and looked at it with amazement. She walked on the stone pathway admiring the scenery._ This would make an excellent place to relax after school…_She sat down on a near by bench and closed her eyes smelling the fragrance of the garden.

"You like it here?"

Kagome opened her eyes to see from who the voice came from.It was Sesshoumaru. He looked like a god from her angle. The sun's rays hit him on an angle that made him shine._OMG..I hope I'm not blushing…He's gorgeous._

Realizing she was staring at him.She turned her face.

_This should be amusing…_He inwardly smiled.

"You did not answer my question wench"

Now she was angry.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I do not think that I have to repeat myself" Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.

"You jerk, My name is Kagome… KA-GO-ME.." By this time she was furious. She got up and was about to leave when she was pulled back.

"and where, pray tell, are you going?" Kagome saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes and thought she would play a game of her own.

"I was going away from you"

"But I didn't tell you that could've leave" Sesshoumaru now pulled Kagome to him their face centimeters apart.

"I didn't know I had to ask permission from you, Fluffy" Kagome smirked at the name that she had given him. _If playing is what he ants then playing is what he'll get.._

"But you do have to ask permission" _She's toying with me ..so two can play that game_

"Well then let me ask" Becoming bold she leaned in and Captured Sesshoumaru in a heated kiss.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at first but the started kissing back. He deepen the kiss which caused Kagome to gasped. He took the opportunity and ran his tongue in her mouth exploring everything. _She tastes so good…_

Pulling away Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru and he stared at her. She reluctantly turned around and hurriedly walked to her class. But before she left he whispered something in her ear.

Kagome K: Hey! Chapter three up I hope you liked it.

Sess: Grrrr. Woman you have her playing with me. shows his claws

Kagome: Ahhh.. Sess Keep it down she's doing the best. Plus you'll get me soon.winks at him

Sess: Grabs Kagome and Runs in the room

Kagome K: Sweat drops "Ok I don't want to know what they are doing.."

Inu: Hey when am I going to stay in a chappy longer than five seconds.

Kagome K:" Have patients I'm working on it."

Miroku: "Inuyasha would you stop hassling Kagome K". Tries to grope Kagome K

Kagome K and Sango: hits Miroku unconscious Mutters Pervert

Inuyasha: Sighs "Some people never learn. Review please."


	3. A date and Jealousy

I still don't own Inuyasha but One of these days I will.'

**A date and Jealousy**

It was lunch time and Kagome sat with Sango waiting for the others to come. She was deep in thought remembering what Sesshoumaru thad said to her.

Flashback

After the kiss Kagome turned to leave but Sesshoumaru pulled her back .

" We should do that more often, and if I were you I wouldn't play game with this Sesshoumaru" he whispered before letting her go. Kagome walked to her class without turning back knowing Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face.

End Flashback

_if he knew I was playing then Why did he let me kiss him…_

"Kagome?"

"Kagome" Kagome snapped out of her thought when she heard Sango call her name.

"What is it Sango?"

" I was asking if you met Kikyo already?"

"No I haven't"

"Good, then here she is" Sango said pointing to a girl who was almost Identical to Kagome except Kikyo had brown eyes and longer hair.

"Hi It's nice to meet you ,Kikyo." Kagome extended her hand to the girl she now known as Kikyo.

"Hey it's nice to meet you too, Kagome" Kikyo smiled taking Kagome's hand and shaking it.

"So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about. I heard the guys say you were hot" Kikyo giggled at Kagome's blush.

Kikyo sat beside Kagome who was sitting across from Sango and the three started eating.

Inuyasha came from behind and hugged Kikyo who gave him a kiss. Sesshoumaru sat on the other side of Kagome and Miroku on the side with Sango.

Thinking it would be fun to watch her reactions. Sesshoumaru rubbed Kagome's leg going up to her thighs and up more to her climax.

Kagome turned red at that and stood up excusing herself from the table and walked into the garden.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome's retreating form.

"She looked kind red I wonder why?" Miroku smiled lecherously at Sesshoumaru as if sensing he had something to do with why Kagome Left.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged it off and went to find Kagome.

**In the Garden **

Kagome sat on the bench just relaxing after what happened with Sesshoumaru. She saw a boy walk in and smile at her. She smiled back.

"Hey" the boy walked up to Kagome and sat beside her.

"Hi" Kagome greeted him with a warm smile.

" What's someone as beautiful as you doing here alone?"

Blushing Kagome replied. " I'm just relaxing it's so peaceful in here"

"Can I keep you company?

"Sure I don't see why not" Kagome smiled at the boy.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi' She smiled and extended her hand to the boy.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome" The Boy took the back of her extended hand and Kissed it. "My name is Kenshin Himura."

"May I have the honor of going out on a date with you tonight?"

"Ahh.. Sure"_Wow my first day and I've gotten a kiss and a date…I wonder what Sessy will say… Grr.. I shouldn't be thinking about him he's not my boyfriend or anything._

Kenshin's face lit up. "Great I'll pick you up at eight if that's okay with you."

"Sure I'll see you then ..here's my address." Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address and gave it to Kenshin.

"Okay I'll see you then."

Kagome nodded and stood up. "I better get to class Bye"

"Bye"

Sesshoumaru stood by the door over hearing the whole conversatation. _How dear she… Doesn't she know that she belongs to me.. Grr.. And Kenshin how dare he even think about asking her when I've told everyone she was off limit. _Sesshoumaru was furious at Kenshin and Himself. He should have been the one to ask Kagome out. He'd have to talk with her when the time was right. He would let her go on the date.

But he would also have his fun in class. With that in thought he headed to history class where he new Kagome would be.

Kagome K: Chappy is done What do you think?

Kagome: I think that chapter was good.

Sess: I don't think it was good. I didn't get Kagome I lost her to Kenshin of all the people.

Inuyasha:What is Kenshin doing in this Fanfic?

Kagome K:He's making a guest appearance don't worry It's still a sess/Kag fic. I just added some twists.

Miroku: well whatever you decide to do just make sure I end up with my dear Sango. pats Sango's butt

Sango: Miroku!!!!!!!!!!! You hentai A boomerang appears and Sango hits Miroku

Everyone except Sango and Miroku: Sweat drops where did that boomerang come from…

Kagome K: Review please ''


	4. History

**History**

I hope you like this Chappy.. I'm Trying to do my best.

I don't own Inuyasha and Co but I do own this Pencil! ()/

Kagome sat on the last bench in the class. She didn't want to attract much attention to herself. People were already gossiping about her and Sesshoumaru and his fan girls were glaring at her with every chance they got. _Great just what I need a bunch of girls trying to mob_ _me for a guy that's putting moves on me. _

_Ahh.. But Kagome you like when Sesshoumaru gives you all that attention.._

_WHAT? I do NOT like it one bit…_

_Quite your lying. .Your not fooling me.. You know you feel for him. Admit it_

_What the fuck do you know about what I feel?_

_I know,dear Kagome, Because I'M YOU!_

_Keh! If you're me then what happened to me at the bar last week with Eri?_

_You got drunk and and started sing O-mick-donold-had-a-farm_

_(o.O) Hai I did sighs I give up…. What do you want? I want you to go out with Sesshoumaru that's what I want you to do.._

_Why? Why do you want me to go out with him so bad…_

_Because if you hadn't noticed.. You are filling me up with LUST filled pictures of him.. and it's DRIVING me nuts…………….._

_Grr.. THAT'S IT ! Leave me ALONE!_

_Shheesshh… Ok..ok I'll go but I'll be back!_

With that the voice left

While Kagome was occupied in her train of thoughts Sesshoumaru gracefully slid into the seat next to her.

Amusement was obvious in his eyes as he watch the only girl that ever caught his attention having a conflict with her emotions… First there was amusement then Embarrassment then curiosity then Anger and finally Relief.

Feeling a movement she turned to see who was seated. Gasping, her eyes turned as Wide a saucers. It was him. How the hell did he get here without me noticing? _Duh. Kagome were having a conversation with yourself._ _Geese your slow! _

" What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing more than to be near your lovely Presence" Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the blush.

"Great….. Just what I needed a Arrogant Jerk Beside me." Murmured Kagome Under Her Breath.

"It's not Right talking to yourself you know"

"Huh? Oh.. Srry Sesshy.."

"Sesshy? Do I nick name now?" Sesshoumaru asked Raising a delicate Eyebrow.

I think It suits you.. Plus Your cute.. You remind me of. the White Dog that I had" Kagome Blushed while Saying this._ I can't believe I just said that._

Sesshoumaru Smirked. _She thinks I'm cute…Heh.. We'll see If cute is the only word she'll use to describe me after I get her. _Kagome Say the look in his eyes and Couldn't help but be Suspicious. He looked as if he was planning something and she hoped it would have to do anything with her.

Both were snapped out of her thoughts when the bell wrong and the teacher came in.

"Class Settle Down.. It's time for history!" Mr. Myouga looked around the class and Spotted Kagome.

"Ahh. I see we have a new Student. Please. ..Come and Introduce yourself"

Kagome Got up and Went in front of the class.

"Hello.. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I've just been transferred here because my mother got transferred in Tokyo. I hope I'm welcome here .. I really enjoy this School." Said Kagome and Bowed Slightly.

At this Sesshoumaru smirked. _Really likes the school.. We'll see if you would only like this school after I get you…_

Kagome sat back down and Mr. Myouga Continued his Class.

"Today we will take a trip to The Fuedal Era!... Please turn to page 34 in ur histoy Books." Mr. Myouga said with a Glee. He loved talking about the Feudal Era Especially since he lived it along with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.. Though the taijiya, Monk and Miko Disappeared they knew they would see them again.. _Now only to refresh there memories.._

" Now as you know The Feudal Era was a time for war.. The time when Taiyoukai rained Demons Ruled over men Because they were superior.. But not all Demons were alike.. Some were created with a heart while others only had Instinct to go on.."

Mr. Myouga took a look around and Picked Kagaome..

" Ms. Higurashi.. Would you mind telling us more about the Feudal Era."

"Yes.. Sir" kagome stood up._great now the teacher is picking on me._Kagome mentally sighed.

_What the hell are you thinking Myouga!_ Sesshoumaru raged in his mind. That was totally off Track… She wasn't supposed to remember yet.

Kagome Started.. " Well.. If I am Correct .. There was once a great evil being by the name of Naraku.. He terrorized Japan looking for the Shikon No Tama… This Brought great Commotion with the lords and the people. A Hanyou was said to be destined to destroyed the being as did the Lord of the western lands. With the help of a Taijiya, a monk, a Kitsne, a miko and A Wolf Youkai Naraku and his Off springs were Brought down. The Taiyoukai Later fell for the Miko and Vice versa but shortly after the Miko, monk and Taijiya disappeared without a trace." Kagome finished and sat down. Just then the bell wrong..and the people were Dismissed.

"Ms. Higurasha,Sesshoumaru Please stay back I wish to speak to you" Mr. Myouga looked at the couple and Inwardly Groan when he saw Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome K: Another chappy Finished I hope you like it

Sesshoumaru: Are you kidding this is a srry chapter.. and Does Myouga want..

Kagome: It was good.. Keep it up!

Inuyasha: When am I going to make an appearance?

Kagome K: Soon Inuyasha Soon.. Please Review and thanx to all you great reviewers. Love you .. It would really help me if you gave your suggestion so I may know what you guys want to read or something like that..


	5. AN Again

Hey! I'm really sorry I'm working on the chappy I wasn't here this weekend! So I had to do all my home work on Friday. My computer is down too ( WHAT A BOMBER) ! I'll try to get a new chappy as soon as possible sorry for the inconvenience and Thanks for being patient.


	6. Past

**Past**

Disclaimer : I don't own the inu-gumi.

They had been waiting for ten minutes for the gang to arrive. Sesshoumaru was getting impatient and Myouga was starting to sweat because of the glint in the Taiyoukai's eyes.

Kagome sat down patiently staring blankly into the blue sky. She didn't know why she had been called back.

The door opened and in came Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. Everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked puzzled at each but then averted their eyes to the Teacher who cleared his throat.

"Be seated everyone" Myouga motioned to the seats. Everyone complied. Miroku sat Beside Sango. Sesshoumaru went by Kagome and Inuyasha by Kikyo.

They all waited patiently for Myouga to start. Myouga took a Deep breathe trying to buy time to ponder over what he would say to the young couples._ Well... Only four of them need to know……That's good right...?_

"You all must be wondering what you are doing here when you could be home Doing whatever you young people do, right?"

" Well.. There is something that you" He stopped and stared at them." Should know"

"And that is?" Miroku inquired curiously.

" Kagome? How did you know that the Taiyoukai of the west was mated to a Miko? It was not recorded in History"

At this Kagome's Head shot up. She really didn't know how she knew that. It was just there. Her eyes were now wide with shock.

"Well Kagome... Any explanations?" Myouga asked as he watched her reaction. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

" What is this getting to Mr. Myouga?" Sango asked heatedly. She didn't like games and Frankly this was turning into one.

" ok.. I'll make my point clear…. You six each played an Important role in Japan's History"

Myouga walked up to each of them as he told them what parts they played in history.

" How could this be.. that was over 5oo years ago Mr. Myouga.!"

You'll soon find out, Kagome." Soon after Myouga started chanting

" What are—" But didn't get to finish because she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at the Ebony haired beauty besides him. Sometimes he would wonder how he could be so lucky as to be the one she showered her love and care upon.

But that wasn't how it started. It stared as what Sesshoumaru thought was a mere infatuation. He Sighed as he remembered how it all began.

Flashback Sesshoumaru P.O.V

I looked at the Ebony haired Miko that Traveled with my baka brother. She intrigued me, the girl, Kagome. She did not stand a chance against me, yet, she stood up for my brother.

I watched over the years as my brother betrayed her with the dead miko, Kikyo, But through all the pain and heart-break a she always came back to him. I felt a twinge of Jealousy. My brother always got what I could not. A loving mother, Loyal friends and now a kind-hearted Mate to be.

Inuyasha made my blood boil. He did not deserve any of those things at least not Kagome.

The battle field was silent and the wind suddenly picked up. Then It hit me, quickly I snapped out of my thoughts and averted my attention to my brother. I saw the power of the wind scar forming around him.

I readied myself, placing Tokijin in front of me. My aura flared. It was brother verses brother. This fight would determine it all. I would finally put an end to my brother and the shame he put upon the family.

My brother's red Aura flared as he made his attack more powerful. I raised my own power, slowly, crimson leaked into my eyes.

He unleashed his attack. A powerful one I must admit. I stood my ground as the attack came in contact with my sword. The force was strong. And I had to increase my pwer to hold off the attack.

I felt the Tenseiga pulsing in it's sheathe a blue light engulfed me and I was Blinded. When I finally could see, I looked at my surroundings. I was a couple of yards away from the battlefield. My brother was smiling like an Idiot, thinking that he had won the battle.

A small smirk found it's way across my lips as I quickly formulated a plan. Then I hit me am intoxicating scent hot my nose. It smelt of Sakura blossom and Jasmine. I turned to the source and there Stood the miko, Kagome.

I could smell the fear radiating from her and yet she stood with her Bow and Arrow in position ready to fire at me. I couldn't resist, this female ningen intrigued me. My blood beast screamed at me to touch her but my mind told me differently.

I couldn't control it. My inner beast was winning. My eyes once again leaked Crimson as I disappeared and appeared back in front of her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. My lips crushed against hers. She fidgeted only making me want more; finally she gave up and kissed me back. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip asking permission. She willingly opened and I slipped it in. I explored every inch of her mouth it tasted sweet and I couldn't resist.

Finally I got back in control and I pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened and I smirked she was aroused.

"I'll be seeing you around little miko." Was what I whispered in her ear before I upped and left as I smelt my brother nearing.

End Flashback

Sesshoumsru finally snapped out of her thoughts when he heard something whisper his name. He looked down; Deep blue eyes met Amber ones. _Does she remember…?_

"Kagome, Do you remember me? Sesshoumaru asked nervously awaiting her answer.

"I-….."

_End of chappy._

_Thanx for all ur great reviews. I really appreciate everyone of them. Srr I took so long.. My comp crashed and I had to make a new chappy. On my Uncle's Computer._


	7. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang!

**Truth**

"I—"

" I can't believe that we are all here together again" Kagome practically screamed with joy. Her face lit up as she stared at her beloved companion.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. It seemed that his beloved mate did remember._ She could have at least tried not to hurt my poor sensitive ears…_ He mused a little.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome breathed out, as she finally turned to her silver haired mate. She got out of the seat and clung onto him as if he was her life source. Sesshoumaru hugged the girl with the same force, if not more. He had waited hundreds of years to hold her, to touch, to hear her sweet voice, and finally he could.

" I've missed you so much, my love" Sesshoumaru whispered huskily in her ear, making Kagome Shiver in delight.

Someone cleared their throat causing the love struck couple to pull apart. Kagome's face was beat red, while Sesshoumaru's one turned passive.

They Turned to the one who interrupted them, who was none other than Inuyasha. (Predictable, ne?)

Kagome went up t her best friend and hugged him. Inuyasha not the least bit surprised hugged back. Kagome had always been the passionate type. He was really lucky that she even befriended him after he had broken her heart.

She let go and hugged the three person that had practically become her family. Kikyo and Sango had become her sisters and Miroku like the big brother she never had, They were always there for her and she loved them greatly. Although, Kikyo had started out her enemy she later became friends and soon family. After the Shikon No Tama was whole she wished for everyone's happiness, which in return gave Kikyo and new soul, gave Kagome back her soul, and brought Kohaku back to life. Sango and Miroku soon committed to each other, as did Kikyo and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

It sound like a fairytale back then… But it didn't last for long.. They all got split up and Kami knows what is waiting for them out there now that they have their powers and Memory back.

"You all know that a new evil is in the Horizon , do you not?" Myouga asked.

"Huh? ...what new evil, Myouga? .. Naraku is dead!" Inuyasha bit out.

" A NEW evil.. you baka!" Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly.

Inuyasha let a 'feh' and motioned for Myouga to continue.

"The hundreds of years that you were absent a new rising power broke out from the underworld. It has become too powerful to ignore." Myouga stopped for a while to catch his breathe, then Continued. "The Shikon was reborn in Kagome once again and their is a new jewel that should have been put in Kagome's care"

By this time, Kagome was clutching her chest. A Faint pink glow could have been seen in her chest. She started to breathe hard; the pain was unbearable. Tears Trickled down her Cheeks as the pain grew. Sesshoumaru scooped up his love and hugged her tight. The jewel stopped glowing and Kagome started to breathe normal. Not being able to stay conscious much longer she fell into a light sleep.

" This Meeting is over. I shall see you all at the castle. Pack enough clothes, you'll be staying there for a while. When Kagome wakes up we can continue it" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out the door with Kagome in his arms.

The gang watched as Sesshoumaru took Kagome Away. This was going to be a long week. They gathered their things and went to their houses to pack all their necessary things.

**Somewhere**

A dark figure Watched from a distance as the Taiyoukai of the west carried his mate out. He knew that the Girl was the chosen one. And he silently vowed that he would get her to be his. With that he disappeared into the Shadows once again.

It's been a long tie Since I've Updated.. Srry.. lol. .was lazy and I had Major Writers block. Plse Feel free to help out. With some plot of your own! I would love that.

Thanx to all my lovely reviewers!

In My next chapter I'll have a special spot to thank all of you!

**Kyo- babe –It would be so great if you could help me with the Spelling and grammar. **


	8. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Gang ,nor Do I own Kenshin!

**revelations**

Kagome Awoke to the Familiar Warmth of Sesshoumaru. She yearned for this feeling for many years. I t was like a dream; her life felt so complete when she was with him. Snuggling into him, she felt him place his hands around her waist and pull them closer.

Skin met skin, it has never felt so right with anyone before. It was like god himself made them to fit perfectly with each other.

Then, something clicked in her mind.._Shit.. I told Kenshin that I'd go out with him.._ **(Heh.. thought I forgot about him, huh? -)** Springing up, she missed the warmth of her mate immediately.

"Are you alright, Koi?" Sesshoumaru asked, worry evident in his velvety voice.

"Hai.. I am. Its Just that I have to go on a date with Kenshin. I forgot all about it and I have about two hours to get ready," By this time Sesshoumaru was growling furiously.

She knew her mate disapproved greatly of her even around other males.

"I'll tell him that I'm taken. Don't worry! I don't want anyone else other than you" Kagome reassured her Mate.

Sesshoumaru had a hard time letting her go, but in the end he sighed and unwillingly let her go.

Kagome got up from the King Size bed and made her way to the chauffer Sesshoumaru assigned to carry her to the house.

Somewhere Over The Rainbow (--) lol.. **In the Castle**

It was about 6:30 when everyone showed up at the castle.**(Yeah.. I know ..a castle in Tokyo city..?--..Let's pretend that its concealed and looks like a mansion )**

Jakken showed them their rooms and then led then all into the library where Sesshoumaru was waiting.

They all looked around for Kagome, but didn't find her. Sitting down around the huge table, they all turned to Sesshoumaru with questionable eyes.

He Sighed " Kagome promised a certain red head that she'd go out with him" Everyone nodded, knowing what and Who he meant.

"So …" Myouga Started." What will we do about the new quest? ..Obviously, we need to protect Kagome because she is the only one who can harvest the full power of the jewel." Myouga explained.

"Hmm.. Our main objective is to keep Kagome safe." Sesshoumaru Stated. Everyone nodded in Agreement.

"We also need to find the second jewel before that 'thing' does" Sango Insisted.

"But How? We don't know anything about it…" Kikyo argued**.( She Speaks)**

"This is why I am going to hold a meeting with the other Youkai Lords." Sesshoumaru said sternly "They might Know Something."

'The council is still alive?" Asked Inuyasha, shocked.

"Yes, dear Brother. We are still here, but we have concealment spells so we can bland with these Humans." Answered the Taiyoukai.

"What if we speak to lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"How Will we do that? My sister has died, has she not?" Kikyo's Voice Cracked, sadness evident on her face. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo on his lap and hugged his beloved.

"We can summon her. Just to talk. It's quite simple, especially since we have two mikos and one monk" Miroku smiled at his Idea.

"Yes , I suppose we can" Sesshoumaru agreed and everyone else Nodded.

"Then I guess this meeting is over." Myouga said. Everyone headed up to their chambers to unpack their Things.

­­­

**Thanks to all my Reviewers :**

**Fluffysbabygirl, **

**SesshiesKamatotoGirl,**

**azn-modern-miko,**

**sexykittykat,**

**blue-wolf, **

**Sesshoumaru'sElement, **

**Anime-lover-forever2007,**

**NIKKI,**

**MLG, **

**Darkness-ninja,**

**Katya, **

**dasyia, **

**Sesshoumaru1, **

**SesshoumaruGal, **

**binab86,**

**Native Wolf Cub, **

**Bekah Bystrak, **

**Koorime13**

**sako, **

**Youkai Sesshoumarulover **

**Kyo-Babe( )**


	9. Dinner and a demon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-gumi or Kenshin. But I do own the Plot.

**Dinner and secrets**

Kagome looked herself over Once more in the Mirror. She wore a casual but elegant emerald green chiffon slip dress that reached a little below her mid thigh. She Picked out a Emerald Green leather 'Maura' Sandals That was about three and A Half Inches High. Her Hair was in an elegant Bun with some hair framing her face. Kagome Put on Light green Eye shadow ,some Mascara , Eyeliner and Lip gloss.

A knock came from the door and Kagome hurriedly pulled out Bright Green 'D' Trick Tartan' Shoulder Bag. She walked down the step and opened the door.

Kenshin knocked softly on the door. He was a nervous wreck. He should have bee happy that the higher beings sent him to aid Kagome, but he wasn't. here he was , nervously awaiting the beautiful maiden. He had to tell her of the enemy and how to go about fighting him and getting the jewel.

The door opened and Kenshin looked up and was shocked at what he say. She was absolutely beautiful. Her beauty surpassed those of a goddess.

Kagome smiled sweetly and the Man in front of her and gave an 'ahem'. Kenshin Quickly snapped out of his thoughts and Smiled Back. _She looks even more beautiful than before._

They walked to Kenshin's black mustang and got in. Kenshin drove to the Holiday in Five Star Restaurant and gave the bus boy the car keys. He walked over to Kagome's side and opened the door for her, extending a hand for her to grasp.

Kagome smiled at the hand and took it. She got out and walked in with Kenshin by her Side.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man at the door asked.

"Yes, It's under Himura Kenshin" Kenshin watched as the name searched through the list for his name.

"Ah.. Here it is! Please follow me Mr. Himura." They followed the man to a table on the top floor that had an extraordinary of the city.

_This place is wonderful! … _Kagome thought delightfully. As she sat down at the seat Kenshin pulled out for her. The waiter came and gave them two menus and two cups of red Wine.

Kagome looked through the menu _so much to pick from... Which one.. _Kagome finally made up her mind and ordered. Kenshin ordered the same thing and the waiter left to retrieve the food.

"Beautiful night, is it not, Milady?" Kenshin Started he was determined to tell her before the food came.

"Milady? Kenshin? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked him worriedly.

"Hai, I am. Lady Kagome, I have some thing to tell you. The Elders sent me and I need to inform you of the new evil which has arisen." Kenshin Said looking at his Wine.

"I see…. That's why you called the 'Milady'. Then, Carry on." Kagome said Interested in hearing what he had to say.

" after you and your friends disappeared.."

----------Flash back-----------

The elders gathered at the assembly.

"The Miko of the Shikon No Tama has Disappeared" Touya slammed his fist into the desk, his anger Rising.

"Where has she gone?" Kazuki asked

" They have placed her some place safe" King Yama of Reikai walked in, Everyone turned to him. "No one will be Told where she is located until the time is right." King Yama sat at the Head of the Table.

"Now… What is it that I am hearing about a in The Makai?" Yama Asked, awaiting an answer from his top sources.

"My Lord, It is the demon ,Gakuen. He has been Slaying other demons and extracting their Energy to feed on it." Yohji said.

" What? And you are just now realizing that he would be a threat? Demons like that had been banished to the Underworld. How did he get in the Makai?" King Yama's Voice Roared throughout the Room.

" We think that there might have been a warp somewhere, caused by the Miko's Disappearance." Kazuki calmly informed the now angry King.

"I see…Well.. we mu-" But was soon Cut off by the Guards Yelling down the hall. The door flew open and in came Kenshin.

"Milord, Gakuen has escaped into Ningenkai." Kenshin Managed to get out.He Stood there Panted.

The Elders gasped and started a whole commotion about the Situation. King Yama Stood Unable to take the Noise.

"SILENCE!" His Voice Echoed Through the room.

" Sit Down and Listen" He Commanded. By this time the Elders were so fear stricken that they cold not move. Never yet had they seen their leader so angry.

" Guards! Go out and Locate his whereabouts!" The king commanded ,pointing his index finger to the door.

"We've tried that, Milord. He has shape shifting ability and can hide his scent and power" Kenshin said, now that he could breathe again.

" Gggrrrr" King Yama sat down.What was he going to do? This Gakuen character will reduce Ningenkai to ashes if his power continued to grow.

" We Must wait.." Said Kazuki. Everyone Looked at him and Yama motioned for him to carry on.

"The Miko will return. It is her destiny. Until then we must wait and pretend everything is back to normal. Like it never happened. The miko.." Kazuki stopped to catch his breathe. " The Miko can control more than just the Shikon. She can control the Nemesis"

"What? Are you kidding me .. No One has ever Controlled the Nemesis. It's too Powerful" Touya yelled from his seat.

"If anyone can control it. It's Kagome." Kenshin Said from the Spot where he stood.

"Well so be it. We will wait.but if Gakuen comes out before then,we will have to fight. Understood?" King Yama said in his usual rough voice. Smoothing out his dark Beard.

The elders all nodded and walked out of the room.

------End Flash Back------

Kenshin Finished his Story and Kagome took a sip of her Wine before talking.

"So I have to find the Nemesis?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, you do. That's where I will come to aid you. I will join you and your friend on your journey to help you fin it." Kenshin Said Firmly. Giving no Room for Objections.

"Ok, We will begin tomorrow. You might want to Bring weapons. Where we are going the inhabitants won't be glad to see us." Kagome said before taking a bite of the food the waiter had just brought. Dinner went by quietly and Kenshin awaited the bill, spearing glances from time to time at the angel before him.

The Bill was paid and they stepped out of the restaurant and into the car, heading for Sesshoumaru's Castle.

---------------

Lol.. I think It's the Longest Chappie I've ever Wrote.. How cool.

Thanx to all my lovely Reviewers and Readers Of course.

Plse Review! R and R


End file.
